


Only For Me

by MizukoSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shameless Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukoSan/pseuds/MizukoSan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha always had some sort of sexual desire in him, and he just seemed that he couldn't get rid of it. No matter what partners he had, no matter what kinky ways that were done. His lust wouldn't quit. The Uchiha desperately sought any way he could get rid of it, he didn't want to be like this. Just not this.He was the unfortunate, younger prince of the ...you guessed it, the Uchiha Kingdom. The problem became worse and worse until Kakashi, the prince's secretary had enough and held a ball to find "the one" to satisfy Sasuke's desire.Naruto was an orphan, and homeless living on the streets looking for a job to make a living. One day, news flared that the prince was hosting a ball for some type of roll that was needed. The requirements were to be "good looking" the blonde thought he was, wasn't he? It was a weird requirement though. The pay was ¥70,000 an hour ($638.16 USD), and you could stay in the castle, you’d have unlimited access to victuals, and basically the life of a normal citizen's dreams.Maybe he could take this chance, this opportunity from the heavens. Yes, he would, but he would have never known what was coming next.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = thinking or putting an emphasis on that certain sentence or word

“Your highness! You have under 30 minutes to get ready for the ball!” Kakashi was gasping for air since earlier, he’d noticed Sasuke wasn’t at the ballroom. He ran as fast as he could to where Kakashi knew where the raven would be.  _ His bedroom.  _ The door slammed open revealing a half-naked, toned, young male banging his head against the wall. 

The raven’s head turned over to the opened doorway. “Would you learn how to knock?” His onyx eyes pierced the older man’s own pitch-black orbs, it struck through his soul as though it were lighting. His aura made the air become increasingly thicker. You would not want to be Kakashi at this moment, but the older male was used to it.

Even though Sasuke was 19, he still acted like a rebellious teenager. 

“You have to get dressed for the ball, you asked for this event don’t you remember Prince Sasuke?” 

“But I’m so fucking horny!” He yelled out in frustration. Kakashi sighed, he pulled out a tight pair of boxers and tossed it to Sasuke. “Wear this and get ready for the ball. You better be there or else I’ll lock you up in the dungeon and who knows what happens there.” 

“Tch, fine.” Sasuke snorted.

“And you can bang your partner after you find them at the ball, alright?” Kakashi walked out of the room, closing the door as he did. He didn’t want to see him change since he didn’t want to trigger something in Sasuke to make the raven ravish him. He had a lover anyway. 

Sasuke dressed fairly quickly for the shape he was in. He combed his hair back and looked at himself in the mirror. He was in a navy blue suit with a black tie, but he felt something was missing; he looked boring and plain. Something caught the corner of his eye. An earring that was the symbol of the Uchiha Kingdom. He smirked and put it through the hole in his ear that he had pierced a few months ago. 

He posed a couple of times to test if it was right. It was, and it was just the thing he was looking for. 

He rushed out of his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He speed-walked through the halls and into the ballroom where his friends and family were waiting for him. “Aye jerk, you better be keeping the one you’re going to choose tonight ” Neji snickered while nudging Sasuke’s shoulder. “Don’t bet on it, I’m probably going to have to find another one next month.” 

_ Smack!  _ “Aniki! What was that for?” Sasuke jumped at the impact his brother, Itachi had hit his back. “We’re hosting this ball for you to find the one that you’ll keep, not for you to test, try and abandon.” 

“As if! ‘The ‘one’ is so cliche and nearly impossible to ever find!” The raven spat.

“My dear brother, you said it yourself. ‘Nearly impossible’ it could possibly happen today.”

“Would you stop that?” Sasuke was starting to be annoyed. “Not until you find your destined partner.” Itachi crossed his arms. 

“UGH!” Sasuke shouted in defeat and he slumped down on the slightly smaller throne than his brother’s. He couldn’t believe this, his brother should have known he was irritated but he still decided to tick him off! He couldn’t wait anymore.

“Okāsan, Otōsan! Can we let them in now?” Sasuke pleaded. It was terribly hard to withstand himself from not rushing out to the bathroom to take care of his issue. “Alright.” Mikoto chuckled. “We’ll let them in.”

“Thank you Okāsan!” Sasuke slouched back into his seat. Finally, he was going to choose a partner. In the near distance, his eyes set on a pair of ocean blue orbs onto his own onyx ones.

:3

He was lost. Naruto had asked around about how to get to the royal palace for the ball that was being held. Some superstition man gave some directions but now he was lost! Earlier, he washed himself in the nearby river and stole a suit from a higher class looking man. Naruto thought he had enough fancy suits already. It was twice his size, mostly because he was malnourished. He didn’t have enough to eat. That’s why he wanted this job, so he could get some money, so he could feed himself, so he can survive in this cruel world. 

Naruto tried asking around again and this time he was given different directions. He followed the path and it led him to an abnormally big castle that seemed to be made out of quarts. He looked around and there was no one there. Was he late? He quickly looked around and saw someone in the nearby distance. She had bright pink hair and was in a bright green, flowy dress. The girl was beautiful. With her hair up into a stylish bun. 

“Uh..eh...erm..” The blonde stuttered. He didn’t know what to say, or even do. “You’re very cute!” He blurted out. “Oh! Heh, thank you.” She chuckled. “I’m sorry but I’m not interested in you. Sorry.”

Wait.. We’re his intentions that obvious? His face heated up and his body began to shake. “Ah..I..um..” 

“No worries, it’s fine.” She began to giggle. “You’re so cute, I bet Prince Sasuke would totally pick you over me.” A burst of uncontrollable laughter came out of her. Naruto began to laugh as well. 

They laughed for a while until the giggles and chuckles that came out upon their voice gradually calmed down. “Heh, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” The pink beauty ran her hands across Naruto’s cheeks. She leaned in and kissed the blonde’s forehead. Naruto flushed heavily, the girl leaned back with her hands still on Naruto’s cheeks. “My name’s Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you blondie,” she grinned. 

Did a girl really just do that to him? He was cute? Many thoughts ran through Naruto’s mind, but the only thing that he could do was respond. “I-I’m Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!” He said proudly. He didn’t know why, he really liked his name since it had a ring to it that was almost perfect. 

A question popped up in his head, and was the one he had been wanting to know earlier. “Am I late?” He asked. “Not one bit! You’re actually quite early,” she replied. “The ball is at 4:00 which is 40 minutes from now.”

“Oh.” Naruto said blankly. Maybe he should have asked the people when it was. Sakura chuckled again. “You’re a really funny person, you know?” 

“I guess.” He shrugged.


	2. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto get into the castle, but they happen to meet someone unexpected..

As time passed, more and more people lined up in front of the castle doors. Many with different tastes of fashion and different cultures, and even multiple genders! Was this Sasuke person bisexual? Pansexual? Or was he just a Asexual player? He shook his head. No use in trying to figure it out. He would just have to experience it first hand. It didn’t matter anyway, he himself was bisexual.

After what felt like hours and hours, the guards were ordered to open the gate and everyone was asked to give their name and town where they were born or raised in to be let in. Unfortunately, many people budged in front of Naruto and Sakura, so now instead of being first and second, they were in 40th and 39th place. Each and every person told their names in a fashionable, royal like manner. 

Naruto got nervous. He knew nothing about the place he was born, and he didn’t even know what the towns were called around him. He thought about asking Sakura about it.“Hey Sakura, I’m not sure about where I was born.” He laughed nervously. “Wait, really? Everyone knows it.” She tilted her head slightly. “I-I’m an o-orphan, I never knew my parents and I wasn’t given an education so I’m illiterate. I came here for a job, what am I supposed to do?!” He whispered-yelled so that others couldn’t hear him. 

Sakura sighed. “Alright, just say that you’re from the Rasengan Kingdom. The town is now nearly abandoned since the last leader died 13 years ago from protecting his family. He and his wife desperately tried to protect their 6 year old son. No one knows where that child is today.” 

“Th-that’s so t-terrible!” The blonde started sobbing. He didn’t know why he did. He felt a connection with the story and felt a trigger inside him pull.

“A-are you alright?” Sakura comforted. Her newly found friend was crying, and she had always been bad with these types of situations. Sometimes she would do everything she could and yet people still tell her she’s useless. 

“Yeah…I don’t know what came over me.” Naruto kept wiping his tears but they wouldn’t stop coming out. The emerald eyed girl came over to Naruto and hugged him. “Hush hush, don’t cry blondie. I’ll be here whenever you need me to.” 

Naruto clung to her tighter and quietly cried into her arms. It took five minutes or so for him to relax. They pulled apart and there was an awkward silence between them. “I’m sor—“ 

“No, don’t be.” Sakura interrupted. “You shouldn’t, it wasn’t your fault anyway.” 

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Once they got through the gates, Naruto looked around and it was ginormous! There were tables and tables of food! It was just incredible! He rushed over to the food and it looked like a chef with decades of experience had made this! He sprinted to grab the plates and began to choose what he wanted. There were fish, some soufflés, and there was even a chocolate caramel fountain! Everything looked so delicious that he didn’t know where to begin! Naruto just thought of the simplest, but best solution. Get one of everything.

Of course there were some things he didn’t like. The gross taste of fresh vegetables disgusted him. He didn’t choose the mainly vegetables ones. Just meat, miso, and seafood. 

Once the blonde was done, he walked over to Sakura, who was at one of the fancy tables the maids had set up before the ball. She waved at him and he nodded. Naruto sat down near her and they began to talk. 

“Do you know the specific reason we’re here?” Sakura asked.

“Isn’t it to get a job of some sort?” Naruto replied. 

“Not quite.” 

“Then what is it?” His body shook nervously. Was it a sewer job? Stripping? Assassinating? He got scared. He didn’t know how to do those things, and it sounded terrible.

Sakura took in a deep breath, then exhaled. “Lately, a rumor about Prince Sasuke said that he was terribly horny, and no one knew what was wrong with him. His family decided to host this ball for him to find a partner to do  **it** with.”

Naruto blushed a bright red. It? It?! There was no way he would satisfy a prince for God’s sake! A prince! Why would a prince want to be with him anyway? He was a lowlife out of the woods! 

Naruto kept second guessing his decision to come here until he felt a tap on his shoulder. His head turned around and a raven haired, onyx eyed man was behind him. 

“Your majesty!” Sakura said, surprised.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets Sasuke

“Come with me.” The prince said blankly. Naruto was stunned. This was Sasuke? This ridiculous handsome man? He couldn’t move, all he could do was gaze upon the older male’s body. 

“Okay fine. If you want to do it the hard way.” Sasuke emphasized. He carried Naruto bridal style in a flash and walked away to his bedroom. Sakura stared in awe as they both went away. She felt grateful for the blondie, he deserved this opportunity.

Naruto couldn’t believe what was happening. Was he really going to be chosen as the prince’s potential partner? His lover? He got hard thinking about it. This gorgeous man as his forever lasting love? He couldn’t comprehend the thoughts that raced through his mind endlessly. 

They arrived at Sasuke’s bathroom, which was inside his bedroom. Naruto was daydreaming so much that he didn’t know how they even got there. He was confused, but very nervous. Was Sasuke going to do this to him here? He thought that at least Sasuke would have some decency and do it to him on his bed, but doing it in the bathtub? Sasuke was really bold.

“Let’s wash you up first.” Sasuke comforted. “O-ok.” Naruto replied. The raven paused. What was wrong? Did he do something wrong? Was something about him the prince didn’t like? Naruto worried over and over about countless things that probably have no use worrying about. 

“Y-your voice is so beautiful.” Sasuke breathed out. The raven was speechless. That voice, that hair, that face, those eyes. They were all perfect, perfect as an angel could be. Perfect as if the holy heavens sent him this majestic, wholesome, being that was meant for him. He felt himself getting even harder than before, the pain stung throughout his body. But he had to control his lust, he didn’t want to hurt the blonde in front of him. 

Naruto blushed more than ever in his life. He was.. beautiful? That was the first compliment he had ever gotten from a guy—besides his parents. He felt woozy from the emotion of roller coasters this one person made him feel. This one handsome man. Maybe they were meant to be together. 

“J-just wash yourself first then put these on!” Sasuke yelled in embarrassment. He rushed to go get a pair of clothes that would fit the blonde. He looked in the corner of his closet and saw a box labeled “Size: small-medium” he thought it would be a good fit since he was a large size and Naruto looked relatively smaller than him. The raven gently tossed the box into the bathroom and shut the door before something could happen. 

It took about 30 minutes for Naruto to come out. He unlocked the door first then peeked out on the side, covering his body with the door. “S-sasuke?” He mumbled. That was enough to make the raven’s heart melt. “I.. uh.. these clothes.. um..” 

“What is it?” Sasuke asked as he came closer to the door. “Wait! Don’t come closer! I—ah!” When Naruto tripped and fell, the door with him also slid open revealing a sexy, stripper-like outfit. Sasuke nearly had a nose bleed. The outfit had some tight fishnet stockings, and a fluffy, black, and flat bralette. It also included fox ears fit for cosplay, plus a wolf tail buttplug. 

You might be wondering why Sasuke had those things? Well, just a month ago he had a one night stand with a girl, but she left all her things here so Sasuke had put them in a random box and forgot which one it was. And apparently he gave them to Naruto.

Sasuke held out a hand for Naruto to get up with. The blonde, thankfully but embarrassingly took it as he stood up. As soon as he took the raven’s hand, Sasuke pulled him closer and onto himself. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. His dick hurt as if a car drove over it, besides the bruises. 

Sasuke carried Naruto onto the bed and he quickly undressed himself, revealing a six pack of abs plus some dark blue boxers. Naruto lay there, watching every movement that Sasuke made. From the unbuttoning to pulling off his clothes. It was so sexily done. 

“Uh, hey. You probably already know my name but I never asked for yours, what is it?” Sasuke asked. “N-Naruto”

“Naruto huh? It sounds awfully familiar but I guess it would be since it’s you. You're just so perfect.” The raven whispered in a deep voice throughout the blonde’s right ear. Shivers went down Naruto’s spine as his body heated up just a little bit more. Sasuke liked his dominance over Naruto. His family always controlled whatever he did but in the bedroom he was always the one who took control and the one gave orders.

“I have another question for you Naru~ Do you still have your virginity?” He slapped the blonde’s ass just enough to turn him on even further. Naruto nodded. What was this pleasure? He felt so incredibly good that it was hard to bear not doing anything more. 


	4. I Won’t Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s and Naruro’s “fun time” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Do me already Sasuke~!” Naruto pleaded. It was taking too long. He needed something inside him at this very instant. Something to make the blonde feel good, something to get him off, something to please him. 

Sasuke couldn't just ignore that plea. It drove him crazy knowing Naruto wanted him badly, and he felt the same. It was all too much for him to handle, but he still didn’t want to injure his partner in front of him.

"I think we should use lube." Naruto chuckled nervously.

The raven nodded. His heartbeat sped up as he started to reach for the item. He opened the bottle of lube and grabbed a handful. He rubbed his hands together in the slippery substance then spread it around the little plump opening. “Ahh~”

The touches the blonde teen felt were so overwhelming. He didn’t think he could handle what would come next. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he slowly put in a finger. “Hngh!”

“Is this okay?” He asked. “Yeah..” The blonde replied. “K-keep going.” The raven nodded and began the motion. It went in and out, but each time it did the finger went in deeper and deeper. 

“Ahh~!” Naruto pants and moans motivated Sasuke to go further and faster. The blonde’s hand slowly reached for his member but the prince stopped him. “I’ll do it for you baby.” He whispered gently. Naruto nodded. He took the blonde’s member in his mouth as he fingered him. “Ah! No! That’s dirty! Ngh!” 

Naruto thought that Sasuke would use his other hand to fap him but using his mouth? Who knew how dirty his body was! But then again he just took a bath… “Iehhts hime. (It’s fine)” Sasuke mumbled. “Ah! Ack! Nghh~ Ngh! O-okay! Ah!” Naruto moaned.

The raven went further in, and in both ways. The member in his mouth began touching the rough of his mouth as his head bobbed up and down. His middle finger of his dominant hand pushed in until it was at the rim. He decided the blonde would be ready for another finger so he slowly slid his pointer finger inside the hot hole.

Naruto flinched at the slight wince of pain. Sasuke noticed this and stopped himself from going deeper. He let go of the erect member in his mouth. “Are you alright?” Sasuke asked as he was worried for Naruto. “Y-yeah I’m fine. J-just l-let me adjust to this new feeling i-inside me.”

“Alright.” Sasuke replied and went back to sucking the rod in front of him as he waited for the blonde to adjust. After a minute or so he gave the ok to keep going, the raven continued. 

He was trying to search for “Ah! Th-that feels so good Sasuke! Harder! Please! Ahh!” Naruto begged. Sasuke obeyed and sucked him harder as his fingers went faster. The raven remembered that he had to also play with his prostate, but it wasn’t in his reach currently so he moved his fingers around, searching. “Ah! Sasuke! It feels amazing! Ahh~!” 

He thought he’d found it but what was the place it was in? He curled his two fingers and— “AH~! Sasuke! What was that? It felt so good, please do it again! The blonde begged. Sasuke licked the top of Naruto’s member, as if saying he would do anything for him. 

The raven once again curled his fingers and the blonde’s legs trembled. Sasuke kept going at it on the spot and Naruto began dying in pleasure. “Ahh! Sasuke! Ngh! Something's cu—” 

A bright white seed splurged out of Naruto’s member. He didn’t know what this feeling was. He was overcome with lust, desire, and passion. He didn’t want it to end.

“Hey Naru, are you ready? Can I put it in?” Sasuke whispered, his husky voice dragged into Naruto’s near soul and into his spine, sending shivers. “Yes! Yes please! Stir up my insides and make me your one and only, I belong to you and only y—” The raven paused him by pressing his index finger against the pink, plump lips.

“Shh, that’s enough. I’ll do anything for you, baby.” Sasuke began positioning his dick towards the entrance. The blonde gulped. Sasuke decided to use some more lube so he grabbed a handful and spread it all over his member and the opening. “Ngh~!”

The raven first put the tip in, he could feel the blonde clenching so he paused. “Is it okay?” The younger male nodded. Sasuke pushed in further until it was half way.

“It’s too deep!” Naruto gasped. “It feels weird…but I feel so good…” 

“Just a bit more Naruto.” Sasuke hushed. He groaned as his dick went even deeper, until the very base was all the way in. 

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked worryingly. He was unsure if the blonde could handle his roughness, and besides, he wanted it to be gentle for Naruto’s first time. “Yeah…keep going.” 

Sasuke nodded, he first started moving slowly. But just as he did he saw Naruto wince. “Does it hurt?” He stammered. 

“It…doesn’t,” The blonde replied. His face turned away, in a way to conceal his discomfort. 

“Don’t lie to me, please tell me if it hurts,” The raven insisted. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” His onyx eyes nearly melted the other’s heart. He was just too handsome to say no.

Sasuke was starting to question himself. He usually never would ask his partner if they were okay, even if they were a virgin. But it seemed that this one was special… His mind remembered back to Itachi saying  _ “the one” _

_ A soul mate huh? I guess he’s mine then. It felt like we connected instantly. We were meant to be, he is the one. The one for me and only me but as well his own property as well. I mean, look at that slender, but adorable figure.  _

His sky blue eyes radianced lust and curiosity. Sasuke could tell, just from the younger one’s eyes that he was ready. Eyes full of anticipation, gazing into his own onyx eyes.

The raven’s pace quickened. In and out as he went, the sound of skin slamming against one another. Sweat dripping off their bodies, their skin glistened from the light above their heads. 

“Ahh~ Sasuke!” Naruto arched his back in pleasure, moaning his breath out. His feet began to tingle and the feeling emerged throughout his whole body. His body shivered as he came

Sasuke could feel his stomach aching to climax. “I-I’m coming!” He moaned. His thrusts became sloppier and harder as his body was near. 

“Ah~! Ngh!” The raven’s last final deep, hard thrust made the blonde come again. Both of their bodies collapsed. They were satisfied and too tired to do it again. Naruto could feel his eyelids feeling heavy, beginning to droop, his vision darkened. And he peacefully fell asleep.

Sasuke sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I love seeing your comments and feedback, it makes me motivated to write more! I am new to ao3 so please give me any tips if you’d like! This is the first story I’ve actually tried to continue and I’m really proud of myself for it! I haven’t wrote smut in over a year so I’m really sorry if it’s pure cringe. I’m just getting back into writing and my attention span for it isn’t great so it might take longer for chapters to come out in these next few months, but anyways, I hoped you enjoy this story!


End file.
